


Strength

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, its heith if you squint, reassuring keith, vulnerable hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Hunk, why do you want to do this?”Ah.Hunk was hoping Keith wouldn’t ask.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago for a Hunk zine that never came into fruition so here we are!

Hunk stands bent over, hands on his knees as he wheezes out, “That...” He swallows past his dry throat, takes the chance to regroup himself, and tries again. “That was  _ short and easy _ ?”

 

They’ve taken their paladin armors off, going so far as to strip the top half of their body suits off as well. The partial nudity isn’t helping him cool down though; Hunk still feels like a turkey stuck in an oven. Keith is also sweaty and red faced but he doesn’t seem ready to keel over at any given second.

 

“That was a quarter of how long a usual session is going to be.”

 

Hunk makes a whining noise before letting gravity take over and falling to the ground. The cold metal feels  _ amazing  _ against his naked back. “I’ve changed my mind. I can’t do this.”

 

This being special training sessions with Keith on top of regular paladin training. 

 

“No take backseys.” 

 

Something about Keith saying that childish phrase makes a laugh bubble out of Hunk. Keith’s always surprising him like that. It’s what makes him good company. Hunk makes himself sit up, beaming at Keith as he holds out a water pouch for Hunk. “Thanks.”

 

As he gratefully drinks the cold water, Keith sits down across from him. Where Hunk guzzles his water down, Keith takes careful sips. Hunk’s woefully trying to squeeze a few more drops of water out when the red paladin finally asks, “Hunk, why do you want to do this?”

 

_ Ah _ . 

 

Hunk was hoping Keith wouldn’t ask. He slowly lowers his hand, letting his fist rest between his crossed legs as he tries to gather his thoughts. His fingers play around with the straw, sifting through a couple of opening lines before finally deciding to say, “I just thought it’d be a good skill to learn.”

 

It’s not a lie but it’s not the whole truth. 

 

He sneaks a peek at Keith and is immediately caught in Keith’s sharp gaze.  _ Just tell him. He won’t judge you _ , a gentle voice urges him. 

 

Hunk exhales as he looks down. His nerves wriggle around at the base of his stomach, like slimy tentacles trying to choke him. His throat feels like sandpaper when he swallows. Hunk’s voice is rough when he admits, “I’m the biggest liability on the team when it’s time to fight.”

 

The words he’d meant to be a one line fact turns into a confession of his worries. All the fears that he firmly keeps shoved to the corner of his mind pour out of him. That he doesn’t contribute enough, is too paranoid, is the worst pilot in the team, couldn’t shoot the broad side of a barn.

 

Hunk scrubs a tired hand across his eyes, rubbing at their itchy corners. “Sorry. I just. I just want to be stronger.”

 

“By learning to fight like me,” Keith finishes for him.

 

Hunks nods softly without looking up, “You and Shiro  _ are _ the best fighters on the team.”

 

The silence between them is so deep he can hear Keith’s nail scratching his skin. Hunk twists the empty pouch between his hands, wishing it was tissue or paper so that he could tear it into strips. 

 

“I think you’re already strong. Stronger than me  _ and  _ Shiro.” With a surprised blink, Hunk finds himself looking up into Keith’s serene gaze. “I think you’re probably the strongest person on the team.”

 

“But I can’t throw a punch to save my life.”

 

Keith lightly taps Hunk’s hands, “This doesn’t make you strong.” The same finger rises up to gently touch the space above his racing heart. “ _ This  _ does. Anyone can learn how to throw a punch and fight. You can’t learn to be the kind of person who keeps a team together. That’s what makes you stronger than I ever could be.”

 

The praise is so unexpected and earnest that Hunk is stunned speechless. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Just don’t say that you’re a liability. You’ve saved all of us more times than you realize.” Keith playfully presses his fist against Hunk’s chest and pushes. “If I hear you saying you’re not strong, I’ll kick your tush across the galaxy.”

 

A snort bubbles up. Hunk tries to slap a hand against his mouth to keep the noise in but it’s too late. The amused noise comes out and his shoulders shake with laughter. “You’ll kick my  _ tush _ ?” He asks in increasing amusement. “What are you?  _ Five _ ?”

 

“Oh shut up,” Keith retorts, squirting some water through the pouch straw at Hunk but it only makes the larger man laugh harder. 


End file.
